A storage device may include non-volatile memory, such as multi-stack three dimensional (3D) crosspoint memory cells. A demarcation voltage (VDM) applied to a memory cell during a read operation may allow a determination of the state of the memory cell (e.g., whether the memory cell stores a logical 0 or 1 value) based on the threshold voltage of the memory cell.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.